Te seguiré siempre
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Nadegihiko le dijo lo que sentía a Rima, se fue antes de que pudiera responder, ¿que pasara si ella no deja que la deje atrás?


Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera, Nagihiko y Rima ya serian novios públicamente y se hubieran dado besos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te seguiré siempre

Todos los exguardianes estaban reunidos en el jardín real, esperando a que llegara Nagihiko, ya que era una fiesta sorpresa de despedida, porque pronto se iria de gira con su familia.

— ¿Estas seguro de que querían que viniéramos al jardín real?—pregunto Rhythm, llegando junto con su dueño y compañera chara al frente del jardín real.

Eso era lo que decía el mensaje de texto que mando Amu—respondió Nagihiko confirmando el mensaje con el celular en la mano.

¡Sorpresa!—exclamaron todos saliendo de sus escondites.

Empezó así la fiesta, todos bailaban, comían, charlaban, no parecía una fiesta de despedida.

Muchas gracias chicos, no se que decir—dijo Nagihiko conmovido por sus amigos.

No te preocupes Fujisaki, lo hicimos con todo el gusto del mundo—dijo Tadase.

Habla por ti—dijo Rima.

¿De que hablas Rima? Tú fuiste la primera en llegar para organizar la fiesta—dijo Amu un poco confundida, haciendo que a Rima le saliera un disimulado sonrojo.

Y no solo eso, parecías una dictadora diciendo que todo tenía que salir perfecto—dijo Kukai con gesto de flojera, con lo que el sonrojo de Rima se hizo más evidente.

No-¡no es cierto! Simplemente quería que saliera bien para no parecer un floja—sentencio Rima.

Claaaaroooo—dijeron Amu y Kukai al unísono.

Bueno, me gustaría que todos vinieran a despedirse de mi en el aeropuerto mañana—dijo no prestándole mucha atención a la conversación anterior.

¡Siii!—respondieron la mayoría, excepto Rima, que solo lo veía con gesto molesto.

¿Tu iras Rima?—pregunto Nagihiko—_de todos, tu eres la persona que mas deseo que este presente_—pensó con una sonrisa.

No lo sé, ya veré si no estoy ocupada, lo pensare—dijo Rima volteándose de lado para que no notara su evidente sonrojo—_maldición, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo?_

Esta bien, como desees—dijo Nagihiko—_espero que puedas venir, quiero verte por última vez, aunque si por mí fuera, nunca nos separaríamos._

Cada uno se fue a su casa, llevando consigo recuerdos de esa hermosa tarde, pero los que iban más pensativos, eran Nagihiko y Rima.

Casa de Rima:

Rima llego a su apartamento sin problemas, sus padres decidieron confiar en que puede cuidarse sola y ya la dejan ir a su casa sola.

Hola Rima ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?—pregunto la mamá de Rima con buen humor.

Bien—respondió Rima desanimada.

¿Estas bien?—pregunto preocupada, acercándose a su hija para tomarle la temperatura.

Estoy bien—aseguro Rima apartando la mano de su madre antes que esta llegara a su frente, la mamá de Rima le miro no muy convencida, así que le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Rima se tiro en la cama dejando escapar un suspiro desganado, mirando al techo. Kusu Kusu por su parte se metió a su huevo.

_¿Debería ir?_—se debatía internamente en su cabeza—_por un lado quiero verte por ultima vez, y por el otro no quisiera parecer desesperada_—se sentó en su cama con las rodillas en la cara, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

_Demonios_—pensó en sus adentros— _¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti? El que debía ser mi rival. Al que odie por tratar de quitarme a mi mejo amiga, ¿Cómo fue que entraste en mi corazón sin que me diera cuenta? Aun no lo se, ¿pero que importa ya? Tu te iras y jamás y sabrás mis verdaderos sentimientos._

Volvió a suspirar con desgane, quitó la sabana de su cama y se acostó dispuesta a dormir.

_Me limitare a verte por ultima vez mañana, al menos podré verte en mis sueños, donde me abrazas y me tomas la mano, donde me besas con amor, y donde dices que me amas con pasión_—sonrió mentalmente al imaginarse a su amado haciendo todo eso—mi amado Nagihiko—suspiro antes de quedarse dormida con su príncipe de cabello púrpura.

En casa de Nagihiko:

Nagihiko caminaba de un lado a otro sin decidirse.

¿Temari? ¿Rhythm? ¿Están despiertos?—pregunto Nagihiko a sus charas que estaban dentro de sus huevos, cuando no hubo respuesta, decidió preguntarse en voz alta.

¿Le digo o no le digo? Quiero decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos antes de irme y no volverla a ver, sin embargo, esta el pequeño detalle de que ella me odia—dijo mirando al suelo, luego se reprocho a si mismo y sacudió la cabeza—no, no puedo pensar de esa manera, no me importa si me llega a considerar mas pervertido de lo que ya cree, quiero decírselo, sin importar si no me ama—decía mirando el firmamento—me conformare con que siempre estemos contemplando el mismo cielo, y que, aunque sea un instante, me recuerdes.

Que romántico—canturreo Temari con aire soñador detrás de Nagihiko.

Vaya Nagi, no sabia que tenias madera de poeta—corrobó Rhythm.

¡Aaaa!—gritó Nagihiko volteándose-¡¿No estaban dormidos?

Lo estábamos, pero nos despertaste con tu delirio amoroso—explico Rhythm haciendo sonrojar a Nagihiko.

Hay Nagihiko, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que estabas enamorado de Rima?—dijo algo triste Temari por la poca confianza que tenia su dueño en ellos.

Yo-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Rima!—tartamudeo Nagihiko rojo.

No nos mientas Nagi, Rima es la única que te cree pervertido y te llama como tal—concluyó Rhythm.

Y la única que te odia—acompaño Temari.

Ya lo se—dijo Nagihiko deprimido.

¡Aja, admites que te gusta!—acuso Rhythm.

Pu-pues—volvió a tartamudear al verse acorralado.

¡Nagihiko tiene novia! ¡Nagihiko tiene novia!—cantaban a coro Temari y Rhythm, avergonzando a su dueño.

¡Ya paren!—ordeno Nagihiko como bambalina de navidad.

A la mañana siguiente…

En casa de Rima:

Rima se levanto temprano de buen humor, ya que había soñado con su amado Nagihiko, pero se le borró la sonrisa de su rostro al recordar que no lo volvería a ver.

¿Iras a despedirte de Nagihiko?—pregunto Kusu Kusu que ya había salido de su huevo.

Pues ya que no tengo nada que hacer, creo que si iré—dijo fingiendo indiferencia por el tema.

Se vistió con una falda negra, una camisa naranja strapless, un bolero negro, una boina también negra y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Se puso algo de maquillaje y perfume, no demasiado para que no se notara que se esforzaba por verse linda.

Caminaban por le pasillo del edificio cuando Kusu Kusu pregunto:

Rima, ¿Te gusta Nagihiko?—pregunto Kusu Kusu como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Rima por poco se cae ante la pregunta, y con rubor en las mejillas dijo:

Por-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por qué preguntas algo tan tonto como eso?

Para empezar de maquillaste y te pusiste el perfume caro.

Eso es para que sepa la belleza que soy—mintió Rima con ego.

También esta el hecho de que oí que antes de dormirme dijiste "mi amado Nagihiko"—la atrapó Kusu Kusu, haciendo que Rima bajara la cabeza derrotada.

Bien lo admito, amo a Fujisaki, ¿algún problema con eso?—dijo Rima levantando la cabeza sonrojada, a lo que Kusu Kusu sacudió la cabeza.

Todo lo contrario, me parece maravilloso que estés enamorada.

Pues a mi no me parece tan lindo—dijo sentándose en las escaleras del edificio.

¿Por qué?—pregunto Kusu Kusu sentándose en su hombro.

Bueno, para empezar es algo frustrante que tenga a tantos chicos enamorados y que el que ame no lo haga—dijo Rima hablando por su orgullo—y luego esta—sus ojos se empezaron a aguar—que el se irá y me dejara sola—se podían ver lagrimitas en sus ojos.

O no llores Rima—dijo Kusu Kusu secando las lágrimas de su dueña con un pañuelo—estoy segura de que aunque este lejos de ti, te seguirá recordando como una querida amiga, además, esa no es la Rima que conozco.

Tienes razón—dijo levantándose ya con los ojos sin lagrimas—y siempre podré verlo en mis sueños.

¿Eh?—pregunto Kusu Kusu sin entender eso último.

Quiero decir, ¡mira, ya llego el ascensor, mejor nos apuramos antes de que lo llamen!—dijo Rima corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Espera Rima, aun no me explicas que fue eso último, Rima, Rimaaaa—repetía Kusu Kusu volando tras su dueña.

En el aeropuerto:

Rima llego en taxi al aeropuerto sin mayores dificultades, mientras se dirigía a la salida donde se encontraban los muchachos.

Tome señorita—dijo un chico entregándole un folleto—es de un concurso de comedia, el ganador ira de gira con los mas grandes comediantes de Japón.

Si como usted diga—dijo Rima no prestándole mucha atención a lo que dijo y guardando el folleto en su bolso.

Mira Nagihiko hay viene tú... ¡ay!—exclamo Temari cuando su dueño la agarro a ella y a Rhythm.

Como se les ocurra decir algo en frente de ella los mato—susurro Nagihiko con aura malévola.

Cla-claro Nagi—dijo algo temeroso Rhythm ante el aura de su dueño.

Hola chicos—saludo Rima a Amu, Yaya, Tadase, que eran los demás que habían venido a despedir a Nagihiko.

Rima, veo que pudiste venir—dijo Nagihiko tratando de controlar su euforia.

Bueno, no tenia nada más interesante que hacer—dijo Rima con su usual indiferencia.

Bueno mi vuelo partirá de dentro de poco, así que a las despedidas—dijo Nagihiko, a lo que Yaya se le abrazo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

¡Te voy a extrañar mucho Nagi!—lloraba Yaya.

Yo también te voy a extrañar Yaya—dijo Nagihiko correspondiendo al abrazo, rompieron el abrazo y Nagihiko se dirigió a Tadase.

Rey.

Fujisaki.

¿¡Eso es todo lo que van a decir! ¡No sean bobos y dense un abrazo de despedida!—exigió Yaya.

Cuídate amigo—le dijo Tadase abrazando a Nagihiko.

Igualmente, y trata de controlarte con la palabra con P—dijo Nagihiko refiriéndose a la palabra "príncipe", Tadase asintió y luego se fue hacia Amu.

Amu—fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Nagihiko antes de que esta lo abrazara.

Te voy a extrañar mucho Nagihiko—dijo Amu—aun no puedo creer que tu y Nadeshiko sean la misma persona, eso explica por que cuando vino Nadeshiko tu y ella no estaban en el mismo lugar—dijo recordando la presentación de la familia Fujisaki—aun así te perdono no haberme dicho la verdad.

Me alegro que así sea Amu, yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Amu. Y tranquila, si veo a Ikuto le diré que lo estas esperando—dijo despidiéndose de sus sonrojada mejor amiga, y luego dirigirse a su amor secreto.

Rima yo—dijo tratando de confesarse, pero Rima lo interrumpió.

Si Fujisaki, nada de sentimentalismos y buen viaje—dijo haciendo un esfuerzo de reprimir sus lágrimas.

Espera Rima—dijo agarrando a Rima de la muñeca antes de que se fuera.

¿Si?—pregunto aun reprimiendo sus lágrimas, pero no se le notaban.

Rima quiero decirte que yo—agarro aire—_vamos Nagihiko puedes hacerlo_—Rima yo te amo—dijo de una vez y sin remordimientos, Rima se quedo petrificada al oír eso, mientras los otros exclamaron un "¡¿Ahhh?

Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós, mi pequeña flor—se inclino un poco y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a sus shugo charas, mientras los que estaban alrededor canturreaban victoreando.

Nagihiko se parto de Rima, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su vuelo.

Rima seguía hecha piedra, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, para ella esto era un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño hecho añicos por el hecho de que Nagihiko se iba.

Se fue sin que los guardianes le pudieran decir algo, pago el taxi, y fue a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a su madre.

_¿Y ahora que?_—se pregunto Rima pensando—_estoy feliz de que compartas mis sentimientos, pero te fuiste antes de que yo te dijera que también te amaba, y has de estar muy lejos ahora._

¡Rima, mira esto, es del concurso de comedia!—exclamo Kusu Kusu sacando el folleto del bolso de Rima.

Kusu Kusu no estoy de humor para…un segundo—dijo agarrando el folleto y mirándolo detenidamente, y una gran y esperanzada sonrisa vino de sus labios, estrujo el folleto en su pecho.

¿Rima?—pregunto extrañada ante la acción de su dueña.

Hay Nagihiko, si creíste que me dejarías atrás, estas muy equivocado.

2 mese después:

Nagihiko estaba en un hotel de Kyoto junto con su familia, claro cada uno en su propia habitación. Sin embargo, su madre decidió quedarse con él, ya que desde que empezaron el viaje, él se había visto deprimido, aunque no le había dicho nada.

Ahora están en la sala de la habitación, con Nagihiko viendo la televisión apagada, y con sus charas a los lados sin decir palabra, su madre se acerco a donde estaba, sin saber que le había pasado a su hijo, así que hizo lo que se le ocurrió mas razonable: agarro el control remoto y encendió la televisión.

Mira, es un programa de comedia en vivo, creo que seria bueno para ti reírte un rato—le dijo su madre tratando de animarlo.

Si, supongo—respondió triste Nagihiko, el no estar junto a ella le era mas doloroso de lo que creía, pero aunque le doliera con toda el alma, tenia que ser fuerte, se prometió que con solo poder estar en el mismo cielo que ella lo consolaría, y que, aunque sea un instante, el la recordara.

Y recibamos un con un gran aplauso a la nueva comediante que acompañara al dúo de comediantes, Mashiro Rima—dijo el presentador por la televisión, al oír el nombre de Rima la cara de Nagihiko se ilumino por completo, su madre al ver la cara que había puesto su hijo se tranquilizo y fue a hacer unas llamadas, por su parte Rhythm y Temari al ver lo feliz que estaba Nagihiko se tranquilizaron y decidieron ver el espectáculo.

Veo que Rima por fin cumplió su sueño—sonrió Nagihiko al ver que su persona especial había realizado su sueño—creo que podré conformarme con verla en el programa cada semana.

Una hora después.

El programa estaba terminando y Rhythm, Temary y Nagihiko no paraba de reír, definitivamente Rima tenía un don para la comedia, no había duda de que había elegido a la mejor candidata.

Bien lastimosamente es todo por hoy, ¿Hay algo que quieras decir antes de despedirnos, Rima?—pregunto el locutor hacia la joven.

Si hay algo—dijo Rima tomando el micrófono entre sus manos—no saben cuanto me alegra estar aquí, desde hace mucho tiempo había soñado con ser comediante, aunque también había otra razón para tomar el concurso—un discreto sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas—hace unos meses un chico me confeso que me amaba, pero se fue antes de que pudiera responderle.

_¿Me va a rechazar por televisión?_—pensó sorprendido Nagihiko, ya que nunca se le había pasado por la mente que Rima le correspondiera.

¡Vamos Rima tu puedes!—le animaba Kusu Kusu que estaba junto a ella, aunque nadie la había oído aparte de Nagihiko y sus charas.

Lo que quiero decir es… ¡Yo también te amo, Nagihiko!—dijo Rima aun sonrojada con una perfecta sonrisa.

Se oyó un discreto "Ohh" general por la gente en el estudio, Temari y Rhythm estaban con la boca abierta hasta más no poder, jamás creyeron que alguien como Rima-que siempre molestaba e insultaba a Nagihiko-correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero el más sorprendido era Nagihiko, que estaba de piedra, mientras la oración se repetía en su mente como disco rayado.

_¡Yo también te amo, Nagihiko! ¡Yo también te amo, Nagihiko! ¡Yo también te amo, Nagihiko!_—se oía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Nagihiko.

Ella también me ama—dijo en susurro, para luego pararse del sofá y decir fuertemente— ¡Ella también me ama!—exclamo feliz y sonrojado, y es que su corazón estaba que reventaba de felicidad, ¡La chica que amaba mas que otra cosa en el mundo le correspondía!

¿Nagihiko dijiste algo?—pregunto su mamá entrando a la sala.

Madre, ¿Sabe donde están los comediantes del programa ahora?—pregunto sin responder a la pregunta.

Pues, según recuerdo en las noticias, hoy era su ultimo día en Kyoto y luego salían a Korea y luego harían una gira mundial—recordaba la madre de Nagihiko.

_¡¿A Korea?_—pensaba sorprendido Nagihiko—_si no me apuro no la podré ver_—al pensar esto ultimo Nagihiko salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio.

¡Rápido, al aeropuerto!—ordeno Nagihiko entrando a un taxi, el taxista obedeció y fue al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto le dio el dinero al taxista y salio disparado del taxi, algunas veces se tropezó con las personas que pasaban, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería reunirse con ella.

Pero cuando vio la tabla de aviones ya era tarde, el avión a Korea ya había partido.

Demonios, llegue tarde—dijo Nagihiko mientras bajaba la cabeza y ponía sus manos en las rodillas recuperando el aliento.

Miren que tenemos aquí—dijo Rima algunos metros al frente de él de brazos cruzados.

¿Rima?—pregunto esperanzado levantando la cabeza e irguiéndose— ¿Qué haces aquí?—volvió a preguntar sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Hubo un problema con el pasaporte y me tendré que ir en un rato—dijo con su tono usual, pero con un brillo en los ojos.

No esperaron más y corrieron abrazándose. El momento era perfecto, hasta que sintió que Rima le pego en la cabeza.

Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto Nagihiko adolorido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Te estaba esperando desde hace rato—dijo con tono de enfado.

¿No que estabas aquí por un problema con el pasaporte?—pregunto Nagihiko sin entender.

También te estaba esperando, pensé que ya no me querías—dijo algo triste.

Y tienes razón, no te quiero—dijo Nagihiko con decisión, mientras Rima le miraba sorprendida—Te amo—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y yo a ti—dijo mientras el espacio de sus caras disminuyan y se unían en dulce beso.

En algún lugar de Tokio.

Como el club de Rima que somos, tenemos que ver su iniciación como estrella de la televisión—dijo un chico de con una camiseta que decía "club de fans de Rima"

Sii—gritaban más chicos integrantes del club.

Una hora después.

Los chicos se tronchaban de risa.

Rima es una verdadera estrella—dijo un chico con lagrimitas en los ojo.

Ciertamente es la mejor—apoyo otro.

Bella y con sentido del humor, ¡Que mujer!

Lo que quiero decir es… ¡Yo también te amo, Nagihiko!—se oyó la voz de Rima por la televisión, y los chicos al oír eso, rompieron a llorar.

Noooo Rimaaa—exclaman todos con cascaditas en los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento chicos, ¡Pero Rima es de Nagihiko y de nadie más!

Bien espero que les gustara, me acaba de venir la fiebre de Nagihiko =)

Bueno aquí esta el fic como prometí xXPequita_AnonimaxX, espero que te gustara y recuerda, ¡Mas te vale que Rima y Nagi estén junto al final!

Bien, es todo por ahora, pero aun tengo muchas ideas Rimahiko que hacer, ¡así que esperen y verán!

He hecho un foro de rimahiko, esta recien empezado asi que no esperen mucho, es: h t t p : / / r i m a h i k o l o v e . f o r o - v e n e z u e l a . n e t / solo quiten los espacios.

Lira.


End file.
